Actions Have Consequences
by Wenwalke
Summary: When Steve decides that being a 'dirty cop' is a good cover to take down criminals, Danny suffers the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I didn't plan on writing Hawaii Five-0 fiction, but this idea wouldn't let me go until I wrote it. Steve and Danny are so adorable when they argue. I hope my first attempt to write them works. As usual I'd like to thank my friend June for helping correct technical and grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: **Hawaii Five-0 and it's characters belong to CBS. However the plot and any mistakes are mine.

**Actions Have Consequences**

**by wenwalke**

**Chapter 1**

"Danny, I have to go alone," Steve said with a frustrated sigh. "Stay here."

"No Steven. You are not going to meet a bad ass drug dealer by yourself." Danny stood in the doorway of the surveillance truck effectively blocking the exit. "I thought you'd grasped the concept of back up in the year we've been together?"

"I have. That's why you guys will be in the truck down the road, watching, Danny." Steve made a move to pass but Danny wasn't finished yet.

"Watching. Watching what? You getting yourself killed? Not good enough Steven. We'll be too far away if anything goes wrong. There's no way we can park closer without them seeing us. I'm your partner. They'll expect me to be with you. I'll wait in the car. That's all normal procedure for meeting an informant which is what you can tell them if they ask." Danny crossed his arms waiting for Steve's response.

This meeting with the head of one of the biggest drug operations on the island had been set up by an informant. Five-0 had spread the word, against Danny's better judgment, that Steve was dirty and gotten away with killing the Governor of Hawaii. So far they'd taken down a number of small time criminals. This was the first big drug operation that had shown any interest. No one knew the truth of the events leading up to, and after Jameson's death, except the new governor and Five-0. Many people in the criminal world of Hawaii still believed Steve was guilty and had fooled the police.

Steve had been contacted by a man working for Lee Chung, the second biggest drug dealer on the island. He wanted Steve to work for him.

"I don't like it Danny. We've been arguing a lot lately to foster the belief that you think I'm dirty. Chung may not believe that I'd bring you with me."

"You started this without my agreement, and now that I'm in it with you, you want to leave me out? I don't think so. I'm coming with you so deal with it. Let's go or you'll be late." Danny turned and left the truck heading for the passenger side of the Camaro.

Steve followed at a slower pace. He had a bad feeling about this whole situation and wanted to keep Danny as far away as he could, but Danny was stubborn and he didn't have time to argue anymore.

Danny was right, Steve had dragged him kicking and screaming into this, and if anything went wrong Steve knew it would be all his fault.

As he parked in front of the garage where the meeting was to take place, Steve caught a glimpse of two men in the shadows by the bay doors. "Keep your eyes and ears open Danny. There are at least two men over there, and I have a bad feeling about this."

"I have a bad feeling about this he says." Danny was waving his hands as usual when he argued with Steve. "What have I been telling you all along! I've had a bad feeling since you started this whole thing."

"Yeah, I know." Steve turned to Danny with a pleading look in his eyes. "Stay in the car. Please." He didn't want Danny this close, but right now there was nothing he could do.

"I'll just sit here and listen Steve," Danny said as he brushed the ear were he had a tiny ear bud that would relay sounds from the garage via the surveillance truck. "You be careful. Do not try to be a super seal with these people. I want you back in one piece babe."

"No super seal, got it." Then as he exited the car he raised his voice so the men in the shadows could hear, "Stay here. I'm sick of you following me around. My informant will not talk with you there." Then he slammed the door and walk to the garage muttering to himself about a partner who didn't listen or trust him.

Chung was waiting inside the garage as Steve entered. The two men from the shadows followed him in. "His partner is in the car," one told Chung.

"Why'd you bring him?" Chung asked.

"He doesn't trust me and insisted on coming. He'll stay in the car, so don't worry about him."

"Oh I'm not worried about him," Chung said as he nodded to the two men behind Steve. At his nod they both turned and left the garage.

Shit! Steve thought. This is going to go bad. I just know it.

"Now, let's get down to business." Chung waved Steve closer. "I need you to run interference with HPD anytime they try to take down one of my deals. Can you do that? I pay my friends very well."

"Yeah, I can do that. How much money are we talking? I don't come cheap."

"For your level of help I'll pay a lot."

Suddenly, the door to the garage was thrown open and Danny was dragged in by Chung's men. He had obviously put up a fight as he had blood on the side of his face where he'd been hit. The bad feeling Steve had earlier was now alarm bells going off. This was what he'd been afraid would happen if Danny came with him.

Chung walked up to Danny and hit him hard in the stomach. "I thought as my first payment I'd get rid of this annoyance for you," he said to Steve, "what would you like me to do with him?"

Steve knew he needed to do something fast. This whole operation was going to hell. They had to terminate it. With that in mind, he said, "I've wanted to hit this loudmouth for a while. Give me a couple of minutes with him. Then you can kill him, as long I'm not implicated." Loudmouth was the code word to terminate the operation he'd worked out earlier with Chin and Kono. Help should be on the way.

Grabbing Danny, he threw him against the wall and leaned in as if choking him. "I have to make this look good Danny, go with me," Steve whispered.

Danny lashed out at Steve, who then hit him in the stomach and face, knocking him to the floor. "Stay down," Steve whispered, "I'll buy us some more time." But Danny jumped to his feet and lunged at Steve taking him by surprise. Instinct took over and Steve hit Danny harder than he intended, sending Danny reeling backwards. Before he could catch his footing, Danny fell over the edge into a vehicle inspection pit.

Steve approached the pit expecting Danny to be ready to continue the fight. They had to keep Chung occupied until help arrived. Where the hell was that help anyway. But, as he looked down into the pit he realized that Danny must have landed badly, as he lay holding his left shoulder. Steve wanted to go to him but knew that he couldn't, he had to pretend he didn't care about Danny.

Chung laughed. "I bet that felt good. So tell me how you got away with killing the Governor?" But before Steve could answer Chung's phone beeped with a text message. He read it and frowned.

"We have to go, the boys say there's cop coming. I'll bet your partner warned them of our meeting." Chung walked to the pit where Steve still stood. "Go get the vehicle," Chung called to his men. "It's time to end this," he said to Steve.

Suddenly, Chung had a gun in his hand and was pointing it at Danny. Steve had been watching Danny struggle to his feet, now he realized he should have been watching Chung. His lapse of attention was going to cost Danny his life.

Steve lunged at Chung and hit him just as the gun went off. They both fell into the inspection pit with Chung on the bottom. While Steve felt the wind knocked out of him, Chung fared worse. Not bothering to check for injuries Steve flipped Chung and cuffed him.

"Danny?" he said as he turned to see Danny down on the ground with a pool of blood spreading beneath his head.

TBC

**A/N:** Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the wonderful response to my story. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.

**Chapter 2**

"No. No, No!" Steve moved to Danny and felt for a pulse. It was there, but weak. With his other hand he pushed Danny's hair aside to see the bullet wound. To his relieve he found a graze along the side of Danny's head just above his left ear and no entry point.

"Chin. Kono. Where are you?" he yelled. "I need EMS in here now." It took longer for help to get to them than he'd thought it would. Danny was right, as usual. Their backup was too far away.

"Steve we're here. EMS is right behind us." Kono rushed up to the edge of the pit. "Oh my god. Danny."

"He's alive Kono. The bullet didn't enter his head but he needs help now." He lifted Danny in his arms and placed him up onto the garage floor. Still standing in the pit, Steve cradled Danny's head against his shoulder and using the cloth Kono handed him, applied pressure to the wound. "Come on Danny, stay with me," he said softly.

The EMTs took one look at Danny's head injury, loaded him on a stretcher and ran to the ambulance. "We'll stabilize him on the way. He needs to be at the hospital now. That wound is going to cause pressure on his brain, which could kill him."

"I'm coming with you." Steve ran to the ambulance.

"No. I need room to work. You follow us." The doors were slammed before Steve could protest and the ambulance was gone.

"Chin take over here. I'll be at the hospital. This is all my fault," Steve yelled back as he ran to the Camaro.

Even with the siren, Steve was a long way behind the ambulance. He ran through the doors of the ER just as Danny was wheeled back where he knew the staff would not allow him to follow. That didn't stop him from trying though, but his way was blocked by a nurse who put a hand on his arm. "Commander. You will have to wait out here. Someone will be out to talk to you soon."

Steve walked over and sat facing the door behind which he knew his partner was fighting for his life. He was still sitting there an hour later when Chin and Kono walked in.

"Any news?" Kono asked.

"No," Steve answered. He'd been sitting there berating himself for letting Danny go with him. It was all his fault that Danny was hurt. They had played their parts too well. Chung had believed that Steve hated Danny and that Danny believed Steve was dirty. He should have foreseen something like this happening and kept Danny away.

"Stop blaming yourself for this Steve," Chin said. "There was no way Danny would have let you go in there alone."

"Yeah boss. He was not going to let you out of the truck until you agreed to take him with you," Kono added.

Before Steve could reply, a doctor in scrubs walk through the doors and looked around. "Family of Danny Williams?" He asked.

"Here," Steve said as he rose to his feet.

"Come with me," the doctor said as he indicated a small room off to the side. Steve looked around and realized that there were a number of HPD officers also in the waiting room. He'd been so focused on thinking about how he could have done things differently, that he hadn't noticed any of them come in.

Chin and Kono followed Steve and the doctor into the room and closed the door.

"Detective Williams is a very lucky man," taking a seat in one of the chairs, the doctor continued, "if that bullet had been a fraction to the left he would be dead. As it was, we had to drill a small hole in his skull to relieve the pressure that was building in his brain. Baring any complications, he should make a full recovery. Although we can't tell if there's any brain damage or memory loss until he wakes up."

Steve sank into a chair but couldn't find his voice to say anything. He'd spent the last hour thinking that Danny was going to die because of him. Now he wasn't able to process that Danny would make it through but may not be the same person he was.

"Thank you." Chin said when he realized Steve was not going to respond. "Doctor?"

"Fielding. We'll be moving Detective Williams into a private room shortly and you can see him then. I'll have someone fetch you when he's settled."

As Doctor Fielding got up to leave, Steve found his voice. "What about his shoulder?"

"It wasn't fractured but is very badly bruised. He won't be able to use his left arm for a while. There are no apparent internal injuries from the beating he took either." With that, the doctor left.

"Steve, stay in here. Kono, you stay with him," Chin ordered. "I'll go update the officers waiting outside. Then I'm calling the governor and updating him. I'm also calling off this charade that you and Danny have been playing. It's just going to get one of you killed and it's not worth it."

Steve said nothing. He was still thinking about the doctor's last words. The beating Danny had taken was mostly at Steve's hand. If internal injuries were present, he would be to blame for that too.

As Chin left, Steve pieced together what he'd said and he knew Chin was right. They'd been lucky so far, but now Danny had almost been killed. It was past time to put an end to their undercover op.

Kono moved to sit by Steve. "He'll be alright Steve. He's tough."

"What if he doesn't remember anything, or worse, has brain damage." Steve ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure I can handle that. This is all my fault. I dragged Danny into this whole thing."

"No Steve. Chung did this to Danny. Blame him. Have you called Rachel yet?"

Steve shook his head. "Then I'd better call her now that we know how Danny is," Kono said as she pulled out her phone and moved away to stand by the window. After talking quietly for a few minutes she came back to Steve. "They're on the big island and wouldn't be able to get back until tomorrow."

Chin was back before anyone came to take them to Danny's room. When the nurse came in, all three team members followed her silently.

Danny looked pale and his head was wrapped in a bandage with a small drainage tube running out and down under the bed. He was hooked up to IV's, oxygen and a heart monitor. The oxygen mask made it hard to see his face clearly, but Steve could see the bruising caused by the punches he'd thrown. He couldn't help wondering how badly Danny's body was bruised from the hits to the stomach he'd taken from Chung and Steve himself.

Steve pulled up a chair and placed his hand over Danny's. He saw Chin and Kono walk up to the bed and they both reached out to touch Danny. Kono walked past Steve and placed her hand on Danny's shoulder. Chin had gone to the other side and placed his hand on Danny's leg. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. They just needed to touch him. To know he was alright.

None of them had moved when the nurse came in a few minutes later and told them they'd have to leave.

Chin was the first to move. "I'll see you later brah," he said has he patted Danny's leg and left.

"I'll come by tomorrow," Kono said as she lightly kissed Danny's cheek.

Steve adjusted the chair to a more comfortable position, never letting go of Danny's hand. "I'll be staying," he told the nurse. "If you have a problem with that, get the doctor in here and I'll clear it with him."

"No, it's alright. You can stay," the nurse replied. "Doctor Fielding already spoke to the governor, who asked that we make an exception for you in this case. Doctor Fielding agreed." With that she left.

It was hours later when Steve was jerked awake by the hand beneath his suddenly moving. He gripped it tighter and looked up to see Danny looking at him with bewilderment in his eyes.

"Hey Danny. You're in the hospital." Steve pushed the call button, Danny still looking at him without any sign of recognition.

"Do I know you?" he asked in a low voice.

Steve felt as if his heart actually stopped for a second. Danny didn't remember him. Before Steve could answer, the nurse bustled in and started checking vital signs. Doctor Fielding came in right behind the nurse and asked Steve to leave for a few minutes while he checked the patient.

Steve waited impatiently out in the hall. This had to be temporary. Danny had to remember him. Oh God. What if he forgot Grace?

It wasn't long before the doctor came out. "Detective Williams seems to be experiencing some memory loss but I can detect no brain damage. I'm hoping the memory loss will only be temporary. You can go back in and sit with him. Talk to him about his life and what happened to him if you want, but I gave him a sedative so he will be asleep soon. He may remember more when he wakes again."

"Thanks," Steve said as he pushed back into the room.

The nurse had just finished with Danny and passed Steve as he headed back to the chair by the bed. Danny was still awake and looking at Steve.

"I know that I should know you, but I don't," Danny said. "I feel like I'm mad at you for doing something, but I don't know what."

"Yeah," Steve said. "You'll be mad at me when you remember. Now get some more sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay," Danny said as he settled more comfortable in the bed and closed his eyes.

Chin and Kono came back early the next morning. "Have you eaten anything since this happened?" Kono asked.

"No," Steve said, "and I'm not leaving."

"I brought you food," Kono said. "I figured you wouldn't have eaten."

"Thanks," Steve said as he took the bag she held out to him. After eating he used the bathroom to freshen up and change into the clothes Chin had swung by and picked up. He still had Danny's blood on his shirt and it felt good to change. Then he settled back waiting for Danny to wake up again.

Chin and Kono had just left to go pick up lunch when Danny woke the next time. He came awake suddenly and clutched at Steve's hand that was still resting over his. "Steve? Are you alright?" It was apparent to Steve that Danny had remembered.

"Yeah, I'm not the one in the hospital bed."

"You're an idiot, you know that. You almost got me killed. Again. With one of your harebrained schemes."

"I know." Steve remembered Danny's words from their first case together, 'If you get somebody shot, you apologize.' "I'm sorry Danny."

Danny didn't say anything for a few minutes, just looked at Steve. Then, "did we get Chung?"

"Yeah. We got him. Not only for drug dealing, but for the attempted murder of a police officer. Namely, you."

Before Danny could reply, Doctor Fielding came in. "I see you're awake again Detective Williams. Do you remember anything yet?"

"Yes, I remember it all," Danny said. "This idiot tried to get himself killed and thought it would be fun to take me along with him. How long before I can get out of here?"

"Well, you'll need help for a while. If you continue to recover and the help is available, I'll release you in a couple of days."

"He'll be staying with me. I'll look after him. As he says, it's my fault he's here in the first place."

"I can look after myself." Danny pouted.

"No you can't," Steve and Doctor Fielding said at the same time.

"I'll leave you two to work it out," the doctor said as he smiled and left.

"Please Danny, stay with me. I need to make this up to you. I know I should've listened." Steve realized just how much he needed Danny to forgive him.

"Yes, because of you I'm hurt again, Steven." Then Danny smiled and said, "Okay, I'll stay with you. I can think of all kinds of ways you can make this up to me."

"Thanks Danny," Steve said with a relieved sigh.

Danny settled back and looked sleepily at Steve. "Oh and Steve. ."

"Yeah Danny?"

"Apology accepted"

**The End**


End file.
